


Dead Denmark Walking

by norge_aph



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Denmark (Hetalia), M/M, Top Norway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 17:03:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norge_aph/pseuds/norge_aph
Summary: Lukas Bondevik is Matthias's last meal on death row.Better bow down to the will of a dead Denmark walking.





	Dead Denmark Walking

**Author's Note:**

> \- oH FUCK ME-

The thrash that was called Matthias’s stomach was nothing now, the last bit of his alcohol discarded as he tossed the can onto the grass, stumbling home to the beloved Nordic home. All he could think of was Monday and what awaited him, to be stuffed and presented like a trophy or stuffed animal. He was a big teddy bear...but we’re getting ahead of ourselves.

There’s the slight want to cry as he walks, looking up and sighing. There was a chill in the air and he wanted to yell at Francis Bonnefoi just one more time. “Well, the King of Hetalia High has said it. On Monday at 8 AM, I’ll be deleted. They’ll find me in Study Hall and mount me on the walk. 30 hours to go, what should I do...?” He sighed, holding his face in his hands. He doesn’t want to die, really. But, you know...

_You don’t get to be a nobody! Come Monday, you’re an ex-somebody. Not even the micronations will TOUCH YOU NOW! Transfer to Washington! Transfer to Jefferson! No one at Hetalia High is going to want to play your REINDEER GAMES!_

_AaAAAGH! I RAISED YOU UP FROM NOTHING! AND ALL I GET PAID IN IS PUKE!_

_Oh? Lick it up baby! LICK. IT. UP._

And there went Matthias’s life.

“I don’t have to stay and die. I could change my name and ride to Oslo. But it’s really fucking cold there.” Matthias sighed as he walked through the Nordic home, getting a peak at Lukas.

_Oh fuck me._

He’s simply perfect. His hands aren’t just dead skin and he’s not as...well...wide as Matthias. He sighed, a star-struck look in his eyes. “Or I could spend these next hours getting freaky...” He whispered whatever he said, biting into his lip, watching the Norwegian lay down for sleep. “Mmm...I need this. I’m a...Dead Denmark Walking. Can’t hide now, Lukas. Before I’m gone, I’m making sure I made my mark on you.”

Matthias did one of the sneakiest things he personally has ever done. He freaked the door open, looking down and slipping his shoes off. He took his sweet ass time as he moved to straddle Norway, finding the perfect position. He rested his hands on his chest, just pressing against him, his mouth open.

Lukas woke up, looking at the clearly drunk Matthias on his lap, who looked so innocent. He sat up, moving to grasp his hips to keep him from moving. It’s obvious that they’re both turned on as hell. “Matthias? What the fuck are you doing in my room at this hour...?” He looked at him, a finger placed over his lips as Matthias looks at him with big, clear, innocent eyes, and flushed cheeks from drunkenness, showing the cutest freckles. He held back whatever it took not to just wreck him.

Matthias shushed him and decided it would be better to explain. “‘m sorry but I had to wake you up. I have to ride you ‘till I break you. Francis says I have to go and you’re my last meal on death row. Shut the fuck up and do me.” He moved against him, moaning a bit, pulling his rather neat clothing from its place. “Tonight, I’m all yours. Pin me down. You know what to do...” Matthias means up and kisses his lips sweetly, his arms now around his neck, though he pulls his shirt off after he pulled away. “I’m hot and pissed and I need you.” Lukas turned them around and grinned at him, pulling Matthias’s shirt and pants, wanting him to be free of clothing first. He moved down slightly, kissing his neck and chest, biting slightly, before being pulled away by Mathias. “And, you know this is because you’re beautiful. You say you’re numb inside, but I disagree. Even if the world’s unfair, keep it locked out there...” Matthias leaned up and kissed his chest a bit, looking up at him. “It’s beautiful here. Let’s make...this beautiful.” He leaned up, pulling at Lukas’s pants and getting them off rather quick.

Lukas smiled at him and nodded a bit. “Works for me- Hep!”

Matthias leaned closer and found himself engaged in his lips, clinging to him like a koala and kissing him with all he can give. Lukas held onto his back, grasping at his back, sitting up slightly and holding onto him, keeping them together. It’s messy and it’s wonderful, really, Matthias’s hands around him and Lukas’s around him as well. Lukas pulled away from his lips after a while, slipping down.

His lips move down, from his lips to his neck, suckling and biting before listening to the soft mewl that Matthias gave. He abuses the spot for as long as he can and then moves down his chest, occupying his time with putting an N over his chest. Matthias only moaned and held his hair, looking at the ceiling and wrapping his legs around his waist, pushing their hips together. A groan came Lukas and a moan from Matthias, before moving farther down, kissing at his stomach before pulling at his boxers, pushing them down and tossing them into the pile of clothes. His mouth moved down to kiss and suckle at his thighs, while his hand moved to wrap around his member, stroking up and down, his legs over his shoulders. The sweet noise that left Matthias.

_Oh fuck you._

“Mmmn...Yeeees...! Full steam ahead...!” Matthias grasped onto his hair, watching him move up.

Lukas pecked his kiss-swollen lips, pulling his own boxers off, watching Matthias. “How did you know-“ He’s cut off by Matthias, though he shrugged, deciding to tease him a little and run two fingers against his entrance.

Matthias moaned and looked down, pulling himself closer and wrapping his arms around him. “Let’s break the bed, rock this dead Denmark walking...”

Lukas looked at him worriedly, biting into his lip. “We could tear the mattress.”

Matthias shakes his head, pecking his lips to shut him up, pushing him down. “No sleep tonight for you. Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear...!” The Dane pushes himself against Lukas’s member, moaning out loud right away, grasping onto him.

“Okay, okay-“ Lukas grasped onto his hips, Matthias’s hands slipping over to hold his.

“Slap me,” Matthias mumbled, moaning when he was slapped. “Pull my hair!” Lukas tangled his hand into Matthias’s hair, pulling into his hair, the other nation moaning again, louder this time. He moved against up, moaning out loud. “Touch me there,” Lukas’s hands are on his back, “And there,” his hands are now on his bottom, “and there!” They’re now on his hands. “Shut up and love me, now...” He moves up and down, Lukas helping him up and down.

Strangled moans and grunts, Matthias’s cries and the sound of lips connecting and disconnecting from skin, it’s all in the air. Random noises come from them as well, such as words.

“Ah- Ah!”

“Yes- Yes!”

“Mmmn, mmnh!”

“Love this Dead Denmark-“

“Yeah!”

“Yeah!”

Matthias scraped his hands on Lukas’s back.

“Ow!”

“Yeaaaah-!”

And, down they laid, enjoying each other’s embrace under a blanket, their climaxes calming down, and sharing a few kisses before falling asleep.


End file.
